Yuyuko Emblem: Awakening
by Spiriter Kalas
Summary: It seemed like a boring day, key word seemed. Yuyuko's wish for something interesting to happen is granted when Yukari transports her to the (comparatively not-so) mystical land of Ylisse. There, Yuyuko joins prince Chrom's Shepherds as their tactician in a quest that will decide the fate of this new world. A tale of humor, war, friendship, love, and unmarked spoilers begins, here.
1. Prologue

**A.N.: So here I have another idea thing, this one came up recently, while I was playing Fire Emblem: Awakening on my new 2ds. Seeing as how I love Fire Emblem and Touhou, I decided that, heck, I should cross them over, and what better game to do that then with the newest game in the series. I can't be certain that everyone has actually played both the Touhou Project games or Fire Emblem, but I'm hoping to still make this an enjoyable story.**

**And yes, I will probably update this frequently.**

**Fire Emblem, and all characters thereof belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, while Touhou Project and all its characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice and ZUN. I do not claim to own either of those intellectual properties, nor can I say I do.**

**BEWARE OF SPOILERS FOR FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING**

* * *

Yet another boring day, she thought. She tried to participate in the last incident, but she wasn't able to do much (Demoted to first stage boss... whatever that means!). She wanted to do something with Yukari, but she's always asleep. She wanted to mess around with Youmu, but she always finds a way to slip away.

And she just about had it. "That's it!" She finally announced to no one in particular, "I'm gonna find something to do even if it kills me! ...is what I would say if I were still alive... Either way!" And so, Yuyuko Saigyouji, princess of the netherworld, lover of food and mischief, headed off in no particular direction, hoping to find something that would stop her boredom.

Only she gets nowhere in her search.

"This. Sucks." Sighing in exasperation after traveling for most of the day, Yuyuko contemplates her failed efforts. "This can't be... the mountain shrine was empty, the Red-white's shrine was destroyed (like always, I should add), the clinic was overflowing in sick, coughing patients, and that stupid rabbit who usually has some prank or another planned wasn't there, the Yama was overbooked in (obviously) sinful souls, the Buddhists were off praying to some diety, the Taoists were off complaining to the Buddhists, and the vampire's mansion was under high alert because of that Black-white stealing something. Man..."

Sulking at her failure, Yuyuko decides to sit down, brushing her pink hair out of her face. "The sun's almost down, if I couldn't find anyone to bother before, I probably won't find anyone now. Hmm..." Yuyuko finally decides to do the thing she was sure would not succeed. "I have to go visit Yukari."

* * *

Late night. Most humans and several types of youkai would certainly be asleep, the ones who weren't were just becoming active, not that Yukari cared for at that moment in time. The only thing she cared about was finding her friend so that she could relieve her own boredom.

She sighs, "Thankfully Ran let me in, she's such a good servant..." Feeling the fatigue of having traveled for so long (Even floating is difficult for one who doesn't travel much, such as myself!), Yuyuko rubs her eyes, hoping to cast away it away. After arriving outside of her friend's room, she motions to knock on the door. Suddenly, she hears a voice.

"Oh yeah, there you go. No, careful Noire! Nice, you dodged it. I knew it was a good idea to make Lon'qu your dad."

_'Was that Yukari?'_ she thought to herself.

"Ok, Morgan, you go up here, and draw the enemies here, and then the rest of the team will kill them. And by the rest of the team, I mean you."

'_Yep, that's her._' Yuyuko decides to knock on the door.

"No Ran! I told you to not disturb me unless I gap to you!"

Yuyuko is confused, but answers anyway. "I'm sure you can make an exception to me?"

"What? Who's... Yuyu-chan?"

"Who else?"

A moment passes, and the door opens, revealing a not so dressed up or fancied up Yukari Yakumo. "Hey Yuyu-chan. What brings you here?"

"Ah, not much, Yuka-tan," Yuyuko says as she sits on the bed, "just trying to not be bored. And where have you been for the past who knows how long?"

"I've been here, playing, training, surviving." This confuses Yuyuko.

"Uh... playing what?"

"This." Yukari shows Yuyuko the device. "This apparatus lets me play games, in 3D!"

"Uh... that's why you've been gone? You've been looking at two connected pieces of plastic, which themselves are connected to a clear piece of plastic?"

"Fufufu, it's much more than that, my dear." Yukari begins to explain, "It's a portal to another world! One filled with endless possibilities!"

"Ok... so where did you get it?" Yuyuko inquired.

"I got it from that one half-youkai who collects things."

"I see." Yuyuko grabs the electronic by the top half. "And... these moving pictures are supposed to mean something?"

"Why yes~! They show all the action going on, and the tell me how everyone is doing." Yukari re-positions Yuyuko's hands to the right position. "It's a marvel, isn't it? If the humans ever did anything right, this has to be it!"

"Hehe, I'm glad to see you're enthusiastic about it." Yuyuko watches Yukari play. "And... what's the name of the thing?"

"Fire Emblem: Awakening." Yukari says.

"Interesting..." '_Chrom?' _she finds the main character's name. "...and how long have you been playing it?"

"About a month, cleared it about seven times already."

"Seven?" This surprises Yuyuko, "I'm no expert in games, but that sounds like a really long time."

"Hah, I guess. But see, it's starting to get kind of bland, I need someway to keep it interesting. It's great, don't get me wrong, but doing the same tired thing is boring."

"That sounds just like my current situation."

"Really?" Yukari gets an idea.

"Yep, nothing to do in this boring place."

"I see..." Yukari discretely moves her hand in a certain way, and immediately after Yuyuko yawns. "Are you ok? You must be tired..."

"Yeah, I kind of am... I should get going..." Yuyuko stands up.

"No, don't worry Yuyu-chan, you can stay here for the night."

"Are yo-" Yuyuko yawns again.

"Positive. Don't worry, we'll do something when you wake up."

"Alright... I guess I will..." Yuyuko makes herself comfortable. "Good night, Yuka-tan."

"Sweet dreams." Yuyuko falls asleep, Yukari smirks. "Hope you have a good Awakening."

* * *

"-ave to do something!" An unfamiliar voice says.

"Wh- - suppose we do?" another speaks.

A dull pain flashes through her body. '_Ugh_..._ it feels like I slept on a bunch of rocks... wait... rocks?'_

"I... I dunno..." The first voice speaks, Yuyuko slowly opens her eyes.

_'Wait... how did I get outside?' _

"I see you're awake now." The second observes.

"Hey there!" The first cheerfully greets Yuyuko.

_'H-huh? Where's Yukari? Y-Youmu...?' _A very confused, concerned look comes to her face.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know. Here, take my hand."

_'S-should I...?' _After a brief moment of hesitation, Yuyuko grabs the young man's hand, linking her immediate fate to that of the world's.

* * *

**A.N. Wow, I think that's pretty good. I'd write more but it's MIDNIGHT, and I'm not nocturnal... It's mostly dialogue, I know, I wasn't sure how to set it up, and third person is so awkward for me and *rant*. I got to a decent point though, and that's what matters! I know that Yuyuko's personality shift in the end is weird, but I'll justify it by saying "she just woke up in another world, dood." Besides, you try writing stuff at eleven at night! [s]Most of you probably have so...[/s] Anyway, I hope to get another chapter of this by the week, maybe I'll start the next chapter when it isn't late. Either way, it'll happen.**

**If you enjoyed it, please review!**

**P.S. I promise this won't be a straight up copying of what everyone says.**


	2. Prologue part two

**I started this sooner than I expected. Huh. Anyway, this is the "second part" of the prologue, so yeah. It'll cover up until the battle begins (which I think I'll write tomorrow), and the intro stuff before it.**

**Touhou project and its characters belong to Team Shanghai Alice/ZUN, while Fire Emblem and its characters belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems, I do not claim ownership on either of those properties, nor intend to profit from this.**

* * *

"You alright?" The unknown male asked.

"Uh... I guess so... thank you Chrom." Yuyuko replied. _'Oh crap,_" Yuyuko thought to herself, _'I bet he's gonna ask me how I know h-'_

"Ah, you know who I am?" the man who was identified as Chrom asked.

_'Oh crap oh crap oh crap,' _Yuyuko tried to think fast.

"Well?" The mean looking brunet behind Chrom asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." _'Gotta think gotta think gotta think... I_ _know!'_ A thought sprang to Yuyuko's mind. "You uh... left your name tag on."

"My what?" Chrom looked down at his breast plate, and, indeed, he left a comical "HELLO, MY NAME IS CHROM" name tag, royal seal and everything, on his breast plate.

"Milord, I thought that you took that off after we left the village." The brunet added.

"Yeah big bro," the supposed little sister of Chrom said. "It just looks so tacky!"

"Uh... I was just in a hurry to leave. Their accents were starting to get to me..." With that, Chrom immediately took off the offending name tag from his breast plate. Once he finished, he turned to Yuyuko once more. "How curious... anyway, tell me your name, what brings you here?"

"O-one question at a time, please, it's all happening too fast..." Yuyuko's mind, despite being that of a 1000 something year old ghost, was just shocked as to what the heck was going on.

"Very well," Chrom replied, "What is your name?"

"My name... it's..." Yuyuko pondered what to do. _'They'll probably think I'm a freak if I tell them my real name uh... whatever, I'll do what I have to d-"_

As if by some stroke of fate, the others began to think that Yuyuko had amnesia. "You..." Chrom began, "don't know your own name...?" The blonde haired girl looked like she was holding back a laugh.

_'WILL YOU SERIOUSLY LET ME FINISH AT LEAST ONE THOUGHT!' _Yuyuko internally glowered, and refused to speak for another five seconds.

"Hey, I've heard of this!" The girl who looks nothing like Chrom began after stifling a laugh. "It's called amnesia!"

"I don't h-" Yuyuko began, but was, of course, sentence blocked by the masculine knight in blue.

"It's called a load of pegasus s-"

"Frederick. Stop. There's probably kids in the audience." Chrom gave Frederick a taste of his own sentence blocking medicine.

"Fine..." Frederick initiated shortly after, "It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe that you know how to read, but w-" And Yuyuko's mind began to wonder during Frederick's possible insult.

_'Man, these guys are_ weird...' Her mind wandered to everywhere but the current situation. _'Huh... I wonder when we'll get to eat...'_ Just then, after standing there for the better part of two minutes, Yuyuko realized that she was missing something very important. _'__**Where is my camera with cute Youmu pictures...?!**__'_ Yes, the very same camera which she used to take pictures of Youmu in the bath was missing! She began to search her entire person and didn't find her prized possession. _'Wait...'_ She realized something during her search. _'My kimono... it's been replaced by a drab, tacky looking robe thing...!'_

Indeed, her trademark purple kimono, with, depending on what the situation is, changing designs, was replaced by a tacky purple-brown "robe thing" with eye decorations around it. Which, in Yuyuko's mind, would simply not do. _'I need to ask them how I can change my clothes...'_ "Uh, excuse m-" She began.

"Right then- we'll take her to town and sort this out there." Chrom spoke, and gave a discreet wink to Frederick.

"Wait w-" Yuyuko began, but was interrupted by Frederick taking the command to begin dragging Yuyuko with her horse. At a slow speed, thankfully for Yuyuko.

"Peace friend- you'll get to talk when we get to the village, now come." Chrom replied. And that was the end of that for about twenty minutes.

* * *

**Lords are preparing. Please wait warmly until it is ready.**

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow." Yuyuko continued being dragged, but then they stopped._ 'Owww... I haven't felt this bad since that shrine maiden beat me up during that incident with the celestial...'_

"Worry not," Chrom began after not talking at all for twenty minutes, "You'll be free to go once you're proven not to be an enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are? Ylisse?" Yuyuko asks. _'Pretty crappy name if you ask me. Gensokyou sounds so much better.'_

"You don't know what Ylisse is? Someone play this actress, for she plays a great fool!" Frederick retorted.

_'Well...' _Yuyuko began to think, _'At least I don't live in my armor like you...!' _Of course, she did not say this out loud.

"Frederick please stop insulting and degrading our guest." Chrom said (Yuyuko didn't feel like a guest), "anyway, this is the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose that introductions are necessary- my name is Chrom, as you've seen from my name tag. And the one who dies in two hits is my sister Lissa."

"Heyyyy!" Lissa said, "Wait until half the enemy army is full of mages, then we'll see who dies in two hits!" Her retort was nicely put, Yuyuko thought. "Don't listen to my idiot brother, you're lucky that us Shepherds found you, bandits would have given you a rude Awakening!" Hey, just like the name of the game.

"Shepherds?" Yuyuko asked. "You herd sheep... in tacky armor and skirts with unnecessary hoops?"

"The first part, yes." Chrom replied. "Just ask Frederick the wary here."

_'More like Frederick the jerkface...' _Yuyuko thought, but, again, didn't actually say.

"That is a title I will use with honor." Frederick said, "At least one of us shouldn't believe the stranger we find lying in the middle of the forest, you know. I have all the wishes to trust you," lies, Yuyuko thought, "but my job description says otherwise."

_'Oh sure, your job description...' _Yuyuko was not buying it. "I understand." Yuyuko said out loud, " I guess that makes sense," she replied rather sarcastically. "Also, I guess my name is Yuyuko."

"Yuyuko?" Chrom asked, "That's foreign? Well, not like we'll see you again after this, so let's go to to-"

"Chrom, look!" Lissa yelled.

And yes, the town was on fire. This town likes to be on fire, or maybe it's some kind of celebratory flame, or something. Who knows. The point is, they'll come back here later and it's still on fire. Like why that is, this narrator doesn't know.

"Dam-...Dang it, the town is on fire!" Chrom pointed out the obvious. "Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Fragile Sister, let's go!"

"Milord, what about her?" Frederick asked.

"She's clearly not on fire, so that doesn't matter." Again, Chrom pointed out the obvious.

"Nicely put." Frederick said. And so they charge ahead.

"Finely, I'm rid of them." Yuyuko sighed in relief. Now I don't have to put up with them... Especially that stupid Frederick..." Yuyuko pouted. "Stupid plot..." And with that, Yuyuko followed along, despite already being annoyed enough at them.

* * *

**And there we go. I hope that was good. Phew, I think this one has more words, and is longer in general. Maybe even better? Who knows? Probably you, the reader will.**

**Anyway, if you like it, please review and favorite!**


	3. Prologue part two part two

**I knew I could write this if I believed I could! Anyway, yeah yeah, prologue chapter three, and the prologue will end here, because honestly three chapters for a prologue which takes no more than thirty minutes of playing to complete is just too much ugugugugu. Anyway, let's get this show on the road.**

**Also, and this is for later, I will attempt to write chapters based on the DLC and Spotpass things, SO YEAH.**

**Fire Emblem and its characters belongs to Nintendo and Inteligent Systems, while Touhou Project and its characters belongs to Team Shanghai Alice/ZUN. I'm not the president of either, so I don't own the characters of either series.**

* * *

"Chrom, we have to hurry!" Miss "Dies in Two Hits" Lissa said.

"Don't worry- now shut up so I can make sure these bandits don't bother this village again." Chrom said.

"Wait!" Yuyuko came up to Chrom and his allies, and stopped there to catch her breath. _'This... sucks...! I hope I... don't have to run much...!' _What Yuyuko didn't know, of course, was that she would eventually need to.

"Yuyuko, You followed us? Why?!" Chrom was not happy with having another person who was possibly as useful as him in the army. What he didn't know was that none of the chapters in this game are seize chapters, which means he technically wasn't needed like other lords before him.

"I... don't know... I guess... I had a feeling...!" Yuyuko said.

"What feeling?" Frederick asked.

"That... I was needed..." Yuyuko replied in earnest.

"Well... clearly you aren't, but stick around so that you can get a level or two I guess." Chrom replied. Of course, he didn't know what would actually happen.

"Wait... aren't you going to ask what I can do?" Yuyuko asked in slight concern.

"As long as you aren't a useless villager who dies in two hits to anything, I don't think the specifics matter. Now let's go!" Chrom single-mindedly stated.

"Well... I have a sword, and magic s-" Yuyuko began.

"Yeah whatever." Chrom said as he walked up to the nearest enemy (a myrmidon) and cut him in half.

"...what the heck..." Yuyuko said in an exasperated tone. "Not only is Chrom acting like an idiot, this battle scene is also completely unrealistic...

"I don't blame you for your tone." Frederick said quite unsarcastically. "Whenever lord Chrom hears anyone with unlikable accents, he needs to let out his stress. This leads him to acting weird."

"I can tell... If he's so stressed, why doesn't he just have se-" What Yuyuko didn't know, as she said this, is that Chrom hit the "End turn" button, due to being impatient. This caused the enemies to suddenly remember they could move, and they went for the other three.

"Yuyuko, look out!" Lissa interrupted Yuyuko as she was about to get attacked by a bandit which she totally didn't see nope.

"Wait what Ahhhhhhhhhh." Yuyuko let out a very unreal scream (Ghosts don't worry about their health!) and didn't do much to actually avoid the attack, hopping it would pass through her like it did with most ghosts, and, in the meantime, she would cast Resurrection Butterfly.

Yuyuko began to (preemptively) congratulate herself on winning her first fight, and looked for her spell cards.

They've got to be here some where.

Too late.

Yuyuko got hit, and she felt a very real surge of pain as she blocked the bandit's axe with her face. "Ouch, what the hell... that actually hurt...!"

"Yuyuko, what the hell are you doing, just standing there?!" Frederick broke the no swearing rule. "These are actual bandits, don't let their being level one fool you, now attack!"

"H-how?!" Yuyuko was confused. Use a sword? Hah, she had seen Youmu use one many times, but not actually use one herself!

"That book, read it, and it'll kill your foe!" Frederick barked.

"Uh ok!" Yuyuko brought out her (some how) magical book, read the words on page one, and summoned a lightning strike from nowhere. Except this one was a critical hit, causing the enemy to turn to ashes.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: No I'm not going to check if actually can get a critical hit on your avatar's first battle in the prologue. Nope.**

* * *

"That was great!" Lissa yelled at Yuyuko, "How could you get a critical hit on your first battle? I thought those were impossible!"

"Uh... same!" Yuyuko decided to roll with this.

Chrom, having seen this, immediately decided to stop acting like a jerk to Yuyuko and actually let her do stuff. "Hey, Yuyuko... that was pretty good." He began, "Uh... sorry I was being a jerk, I just wanted to get this over with."

"Oh, uh... it's alright." Yuyuko began. _'But yeah, I would so cast Resurrection Butterfly on you if I wasn't forced to cast magic with these stupid books."_

"So uh anyway..." Chrom continued, "Let's work together for a better world?"

"That sounds like a good vow..." Yuyuko said, unknowingly referencing something. "Alright, let's go!"

And so they continued, skipping through the battle scene this narrator has not much experience in writing, Yuyuko and Chrom continue attacking things dead, Lissa healing them when necessary, and Frederick standing there and looking menacing (Chrom argued that his menacing look was enough to bring the enemies to their knees). And so they went to the one who was probably the leader of these horribly under trained bandits.

"Bwah, hah, hah! Come 'ere, sheepeh sheep! Come ta tah slaughteh!" The boss leader (who's name apparently was Garrick, not that he would ever know) said. This caused Chrom to have a panic attack.

"No... bad... accents...!" Chrom said through his teeth.

"Chrom...?" Yuyuko seemed worried.

"Ragh! I'll kill you!" Chrom channeled his rage, and attacked, causing a decent amount of damage. The leader was too stupid to know when to quit though.

"Pah! An' you call youhself a fis'cal unit!" Garrick charged up to Chrom, mightily swung his axe down, and missed. "Wuh?" He was too stupid to know about the weapons triangle!

"Pah, stubborn fool." Chrom said. "Yuyuko, go in for the follow up!"

"Right!" Yuyuko, not wanting to get hit in the face with another axe, decided to use magic at long range. And she attacked her opponent, and successfully hit him. Unfortunately for her, what she didn't know (or rather, didn't pay attention to) was that Garrick was wielding an axe that could be thrown, and Yuyuko blocked this axe with her face too. "Son of a...!"

"Hang in there!" Lissa ran up to Yuyuko, and healed her. "Dia! Oh whoops, I mean, Heal!"

Yuyuko's vitality returned to her (again)! She began to not feel "blood" trickle down her face (_'wait, these wounds are real?'_ She thought).

Enemy phase, and so Garrick decided to attack Yuyuko again. Only he missed this time. "Whad da heck?" He said in surprise.

"Here's how it's done!" Yuyuko yelled out, and doing ANOTHER critical hit, thus finishing Garrick's reign of terror and all-around stupidity. He didn't even get a real death quote, he just yelled "Bwargh" and died like the red unit he was.

After having defeated Garrick, the words "STAGE COMPLETE" flashed in front of Yuyuko's eyes. She felt like this wasn't normal.

* * *

After burning the corpses in the apparently eternal fire, the "heroes" of the day congregated in the town square. "Well, that's the end of that." Yuyuko began.

"Lucky for this town, we were here. But wow, Yuyuko, you were great! Sorcery, Tactics, and maybe swords!" Lissa fawned over Yuyuko. "If you were a guy I'd sooooooooo be into you!" If only. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well you certainly aren't an incompetent villager." Chrom added.

"Uh... thanks?" Yuyuko asked.

"Indeed, she's capable of fighting. Maybe even capable of explaining what the heck you were doing there?" Frederick the wary said.

"I really don't know...! If I knew why I was there, I would tell you." Yuyuko said.

"You beat up two guys with a critical hit. My admiration says it's enough." Chrom said.

"And your intelligence, milord?" Frederick asked. "Will you not let it smack you for being a fool?"

"Frederick... I'm the main character, so what I say goes." Chrom said matter of factly. "Besides, not like she'll try to kill me later, right?"

"Uh... right!" Yuyuko decided to not ask where that came from.

"So, will you join us?" Chrom asked.

"Say yes, say yes say yes!" Lissa said.

"Hmmph, if this was on lunatic then it would be Frederick Emblem..." the man himself said.

"Uh... when do I get the food for signing up~?" 

* * *

**And so I will end it here for today. Hopefully I won't take three chapters for one in-game chapter again. Really, I only want to do that on more important chapters, ah well. **

**So yeah, review and favorite!**


End file.
